Los accidentes suceden
by Mel.Ledde
Summary: El pequeño Peter de cuatro años se ha lastimado bajo el cuidado de Clint. Traducción


**Disclaimer: Tanto la historia como los personajes NO me pertenecen. Simplemente hice la traducción de la historia al español.**

**Autor: WhatIMustWrite Título:  Accidents Happen Idioma: Ingles**

* * *

Clint no pretendía que algo así sucediera. Fue solo un accidente. Steve y Tony habían salido a pasar el día en sus cosas y con Natasha en Perú, correspondía a Clint cuidar del pequeño Peter de cuatro años y su hijo Ronan de apenas un año. Después de pasar unas cuantas horas en la torre, era obvio que los niños se pusieran ansiosos e inquietos, por lo que Clint decidió llevarlos al parque más cercano, en donde Peter podía jugar con los niños de su edad, mientras el continuaba con su tarea de lograr que Ronan aprendiera a caminar.

Le había dicho a Peter que se mantuviera en los juegos menos peligrosos, que no usara el pasamanos, le trato de explicar que él todavía no tenia edad para ese tipo de juegos, pero ahora que lo pensaba, era hijo de Tony Stark—debía haber sabido que no le gustaba que la gente le dijera que hacer.

Clint había alejado su mirada de Peter por unos instantes, lo juraba, lo había hecho para ayudar a un tembloroso Ronan levantarse del piso. Entonces fue cuando escucho a sus espaldas un grito lleno de pánico.

Se volvió rápidamente, buscando la fuente de tal grito y sus ojos se posaron automáticamente sobre el niño tirado en el suelo. Aparentemente el niño no siguió el consejo de Clint, y decidió jugar en el pasamanos. Los brazos de Peter eran muy cortos y al tratar de pasar al siguiente tubo, su brazo no alcanzaba y trato de estirarse, por lo que su mano izquierda se resbalo y cayó al suelo.

Peter miró a su tío y primo con lagrimas en los ojos, abrazó su brazo cerca de su pecho y fue hasta donde ellos.

—Me duele mucho mi brazo, tío Clint—Gimió el pequeño con dolor.

Y de esta manera, fue como Clint término dando vueltas en la sala de espera, mientras aguardaba a la llegada de Steve y Tony.

Al llegar a urgencias, Peter fue atendido inmediatamente. Después de una serie de preguntas, en las que Clint insistió que no había sido maltrato infantil, que solo había sido un accidente, le fue permitido hacer las llamadas necesarias.

Sujetó a su hijo entre sus brazos, necesitando la presión del pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo para asegurarse de que Ronan no resultó herido. Todo pareció empeorar, al recordar que su sobrino sufrió un accidente debido a su negligencia.

Le dio un beso a Ronan en la coronilla y suspiro pesadamente. Era su culpa, totalmente su culpa y nada haría cambiar eso. Apretó su mejilla contra la coronilla del bebe, cerró los ojos y trato en vano no pensar en ello.

—¡Barton! —

Abrió los ojos al oír su nombre y se enderezo, sorprendido de la repentina presencia de Tony, cuyo semblante estaba lleno de furia y preocupación. A lo lejos se podía ver a Steve corriendo tras su esposo, con una mirada de desasosiego.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo? —Exigió Stark.

—Los médicos lo llevaron a la sala de rayos x para una radiografía hace alrededor de diez minutos—Respondió Clint manteniendo la calma.

—¿Por qué iba a necesitar una radiografía?—Pregunto Steve con cierto pánico en la voz. Se acerco con Tony y busco su mano con desesperación. Juntaron sus manos con fuerza, para darse apoyo mutuo.

—El doctor cree que Peter pudo haberse roto el brazo—Dijo Clint en voz baja. Miro a ambos padres con una mirada suplicante —Realmente lo siento, no era mi intención que esto sucediera. Lo perdí de vista unos segundos, no esperaba que... —

—¿Qué es lo que no esperabas Barton? —Tony le espetó —Peter tiene cuatro años, no deberías quitarle los ojos de encima, ni siquiera un milisegundo!—Dijo exaltado.

—Ahora lo sé, de verdad lo... —

—¡No digas que lo sientes! No de nuevo—Continuo Stark—No lo puedo creer... confiamos en ti para que cuidaras a nuestro hijo, y lo siguiente que sabemos de él, es que está en el hospital porque se rompió un puto brazo...¡y TU dejaste que ESTO pasara! Podrás decir que lo sientes miles de veces, pero nada de esto va a cambiar—

—Tony... —Interrumpió Steve suavemente.

—Nunca debimos de confiarte algo tan importante como cuidar a nuestro hijo, es obvio que no puedes con ello. Es un milagro que con Ronan... —

—¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi hijo! —Dijo Clint amenazadoramente—Sinceramente lo siento, de verdad, no quería que Peter se lastimara y me mortifica que fuera bajo mi cuidado. Le dije que no se subiera a los juegos grandes, que él es pequeño para esas cosas y pueden ser peligrosas, pero CLARO...el hijo de Tony Stark siempre hace las cosas a su manera, no me hizo caso y se ha hecho daño. Lo siento mucho...pero no te atrevas a cuestionar mi capacidad para cuidar de mi hijo, no tiene nada que ver con esto—

Clint y Tony se miraron fijamente, la tensión entre ellos parecía crecer al paso de los segundos, hasta que Steve irrumpió en el silencio.

—Lo sabemos Clint, sabemos que no fue tu intención que esto pasara. No te culpamos por ello, independientemente de lo que Tony dijo. Reconocemos que tu y Tasha son los mejores padres que Ronan puede tener. Ustedes dos están actuando como niños, yo solo quiero ver a mi pequeño, ahora ¿Dónde está? —

—Tienes que ir a recepción y mostrar tu identificación, una enfermera te dirá en que cuarto se encuentra Peter. No se preocupen por lo del seguro, eso ya está arreglado—

—Gracias—Agradeció Steve, mientras sonreía. Posó su mano sobre el hombro de su esposo y tiró de su brazo—Vamos Tony—

Clint los vio marchar en silencio. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía el cuerpo pesado. Ronan gorgoteaba en sus brazos, llamando su atención, entonces Barton rozó cariñosamente su pelo.

—No te preocupes pequeño, Peter va a estar bien—Susurró en voz tenue. No sabía si lo había dicho para tranquilizar al bebe o a sí mismo.

Al confirmar que Peter se encontraba bien, Steve decidió ir a buscar a su amigo, quien había estado todo ese tiempo en la sala de espera. Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Steve, al ver a su sobrino jugando con un camión de bomberos, fue hasta donde su amigo y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —Pregunto Clint.

—Bien. Se fracturo el brazo y el doctor dice que tardara un par de meses en sanar, también pregunta por ti—

Clint dejo a su hijo bajo la vigilancia de Steve y siguió las instrucciones que éste le dio. Al llegar al cuarto, Clint llamo tímidamente a la puerta, antes de empujarla y entrar del todo a la habitación. Peter y Tony se volvieron hacia él y le ofrecieron una sonrisa.

Tony pasó una mano por el cabello de su hijo, revolviendo su cabello castaño. —Bien _spidey _voy a estar afuera con tu Papá—

—Está bien—Dijo Peter al tiempo que recibía un beso en la frente.

Clint se movió de lugar, para dejar que Tony saliera de la habitación. El multimillonario se detuvo a su lado y lo miro por el rabillo del ojo. —Escucha Barton, no quise decir... —

Él hizo un gesto para indicarle que no pasaba nada. —No te preocupes por eso Stark—Le aseguró.

Tony le sonrió y se estrecharon las manos antes de que saliera, cerrando la puerta tras de él, dejando a Peter y Clint solos. Con una sonrisa, Clint fue hasta la cama y se sentó en la orilla.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Le preguntó.

—Con un poco de sueño. Papá dice que es por la medicina—Dijo el niño ahogando un bostezo—Me rompí el brazo, ¿lo ves? —Dijo levantando su brazo para enseñarle el yeso—El doctor dijo que podía ser de cualquier color y lo quise rojo. Papá dijo que va a buscar algunos envoltorios azules para adornarlo. El azul y rojo son mis colores favoritos—Le contó Peter con una sonrisa.

—El azul y rojo te van muy bien—Le confesó su tío. Se acerco al niño y le dio un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza y apretó suavemente su hombro ileso. —Me alegro que estés bien—Y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Peter miro su yeso por un momento, antes de levantar la cabeza para encontrarse son la mirada de su tío.

—Lo siento tío Clint, me dijiste que no lo hiciera y me lastime—

—No te preocupes Peter, me entusiasma saber que estas bien—

—¡Pero _pops_ te grito! —Peter se sorprendió al ver como Clint arqueaba una ceja. —Escuche cuando papá le dijo a _pops _que te dejara de gritar, lo escuche mientras el doctor me ponía el yeso—

—¿No te enseñaron tus papás a no espiar conversaciones ajenas?—Bromeó Clint.

—Me tenía que quedar quieto y además estaba aburrido—Dijo tratando de defenderse.

—En serio niño, no tienes de que disculparte. Tu _pops _estaba preocupado por ti, eso es todo. Creo que ha sido suficiente castigo el no haberme escuchado—Señaló Clint—¿La próxima vez no trataras de subir al pasamanos, verdad? —

—Lo prometo—

—Así me gusta— Se levanto de la cama y cargo a Peter en sus brazos, poniendo sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y sus brazos en los hombros de él.

—Vamos por tus papás y Ronan, hay que irnos a casa—

—Papá dijo que cuando uno se enferma, tenemos que comer helado para la cena—Dijo Peter con entusiasmo.

—¿A sí? —Pregunto levantando una ceja—Algo me dice que tu papá no va a estar del todo feliz con eso... —

* * *

**_Me gusto tanto la historia que le pedi permiso al autor que me dejara traducirlo al español. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi :D_  
**


End file.
